Moments
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Hinata said he'd marry Yui no matter what handicap she had, but what if he's the one paralyzed?
1. Chapter 1

"Hisako!"

"WHAT?!"

"Today will be the day I hit a home run Yahoo!"

"Why do you wanna hit a home run so badly, Yui"

"I DUNNO, WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! HOME RUNS ARE AWESOME!" Hisako gave an exaggerated huff. She took a second to whipe the sweat that'd accumulatedon her nose off, she posistioned her feet then extended herarm back.

"Yui, send me home!" Sekine yelled

"Aye!" Yui yelled back. She then saw Hisako release the ball. Yui focused on the ball with all of her concentration, blocking off all of her senses, simply relying on instinct, finally when she felt the time was right, she hit the ball with her bat. Then a wave of fear clothed her for a few seconds.

"HOME RUN!" Sekine yelled, Yui opened her eyes,she saw the ball flying and beamed hugely.

That beam was sucked away when the ball decided to run into a window. Yui sighed.

"There goes the amplifier I'd saved up for" she mumbled, small tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll get it." Yui uttered. As she walked toward the gate Irie ran up to her

"I'll go fetch the ball with you, angry strangers are hard to face when you're alone!" she comforted, Yui shook her head.

"I'm better off going after it alone, makes me seem more responsible ya know?" she said, she then ran off, running as fast as she could to feel the wind bounce on her tail. The rushingcool wind helped her cool off and calm her nerves. she then hopped on the porch of her destination, standing there, her body shook. She gulped then rang the door bell. A minute later a girl opened the door with violet-purple hair. She wore the same highschool uniform of the high school Yui attended.

"Hi, um, I'm Yui, and I accidently threw a ball through one of your windows, i'm gonna pay to get it fixed and I'm really sorry, can I come in so we can arrange payment for your window?"

"So that's what that weirdo is going on about . . ." the girl mumbled, in the background, some soft giddy rambling could be heard. "Go talk to him." the girl stated, before stepping aside, Yui nodded and entered, taking her shoes off. the house was fairly dark, the floor was made of polished wood, small beams of sunlight shone lazily throughout the house. " Go upstairs, third room to the right, I'm Yuri by the way." Yui went up the stairs at a normal began to comfort herself, thinking if this person was really happy, maybe she won't get into too much trouble. she arrived at the room, the door was open, inside the room was a teen male with royal blue hair that reach comepletely downhis neck with lilac colored eyes that looked a bit tired. he wore a light blue polo and dark blue jeans, the sleeves on hispolo shirt are rolled up.. His legs layed comepletely on the bed. He saw the girl then gave a tender smile.

"Heh, that was some home run you hit man." he said. Yui bowed several times.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"Breaking your window of course!"

"Psh, that's what I have the netting for!" he said, pointing at thesheet of netting that protected his room from the outside.

"I'll pay to get your window fixed!"

"These houses have insurance since we live next to this super popular ball park, so don't worry about it" Yui stood, mouth wide open at how easily she was let off. She shook her head.

"I-is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, His smile vanished and a blush replaced it

"Could you get me my lunch from downstairs and feed me?" Yui blushed

"You seriously want me to feed you?"she asked, the teen boy sighed with a small hint of anger.

"I'm paralyzed from the neck down" he mumbled. "my family was in a real bad car wreck, lost my parents, i got paralyzed, now Yurippe and her family have been taking care of me. usually it's just Yuri though. I know she's just as busy as the rest of them, so if you could feed me lunch so she doesn't have to worry about it, that'd be a big help" Yui blinked , then nodded. she ran down stairs running up to Yuri and saluting her.

"I will feed, uuuuhhh, the person upstairs! I really wanna help." Yuri stared then gave Yui a tray of food with a dubious look on her face.

"Thanks I guess?" she mumbled, Yui ran upstairs, putting the bed tray on top of the boy, then picking up the chopsticks.

"i've never done this before so bear with me." she mumbled, the boy nodded. Yui then began feeding the boy. She moved awkwardly at first but gradually entered a rhythm of picking up food with the chopstick and feeding the teen then letting him have some green tea after every couple of chopsticks full. They finished and the teen offered her a sheepish smile

"Thank you" he said, Yui blushed like mad.

"So, would you be Ok if I came here as many days as I could and fed you and whatever else I could do to help out?" The teen nodded

"Yeah, hat'd be great if you could help them out, thanks alot!" Yui took the tray,

"I should thank you for not yelling at me for my accident, by the way, what's your name?"

'Hideki Hinata"

"I'm Yui " Yui replied as she ran off

**This story will be much shorter than my other fics, up to four chapters,thank you for readin, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata watched as Yui ran outside , she ran toward her three friends on the baseball field, tears began pouring down his eyes. Yuri saw this as she entered the room.

"She wanted to hit a home run before she passed on, now she did, and I got to meet her."

"I'm surprised you didn't proceed to creep her out by trying to get her to remember the After Life." Yuri chuckled. Hinata smiled.

"I'm sure she will eventually."

"So that's the person you wanna marry huh? She's definetly dedicated as ever."

"Not now." Hinata replied. "I want this to be special, I want us to fall in love with each other over again, to experience that journey in real life, that would be amazing. That is what I promised her after all" he said happily Yuri's face became soft, she then walked off.

"Have fun with that I guess"she said while leaving.

the sun was now setting. Yui Hisako, Sekine, and Irie walked down asidewalk to an intersection.

"Alright, Bye Bye you two!" Sekine yelled

"See you tomorrow!"Yui yelled back sekine and irie crossed the street while yui and Hisako walked in the other direction. They walked through a neighborhood, arriving finally at a big mansion. They walked down the familiar walking stone path and into the mansion.

"YUI-NEE CHAN!" a girl yelled running to the pinkette and hugging her. Yui smiled

"How's it going, Naomi chan?" Yui rubbedthe girl's raven black hair and looked at her small blue eyes which always cheered her up.

"Hi-sa-ko~" a voice chimed, the brunette looked and saw a boy with dark gray hair withbrrown eyes. "It finally happened! You got yourself a room mate!" Hisako gritted her teeth

"Saruno if you put another colonyof squirellsin there i swear

"No, a girl just moved in today and is your room mate now!" Hisako gasped, then took a big sigh. Yui patted Hisako's shoulder.

"If you need it, our room is always open." Hisako nodded, then went slowly to her room, feeling uncomfortable,

_'I wonder how different things will be with this new room mate. I hope she doesn't snore. I wonder how old she is? will we go to the same school? Will we be friends? _ Questions kept running through Hisako's head as she made her way to her she got there there were two gym bags Hisako did not recognize and a body sleeping in the opposite bed from Hisako's, her face comepletely covered. Hisako could tell the girl was about her age from how long her body was. hisako then noticed an accousticguitar leaning on the new girl's bed.

"So she plays guitar too huh . ." Hisako mumbled, while quickly glancing at her blue Jazzmaster before heading back down stairs to the kitchen which was huge, well lit it had resteraunt level appliances, white tile floor, blue counter and cabinets.

"Hisako! Are you gonna help with dinner tonight?" a woman asked, Hisako nodded. She went to the pantry

"What're we cooking tonight?" she asked.

"Hmm, how about some curry?" she replied. "You cut the vegetables and I'll cook the meat."Hisako went to the fridge and got the vegetables out . she got a cutting board and clean knife. She proceeds to cut some celery.

""So, what do you know about my room mate?" Hisako asked.

"Her name is Masami, her parents had always had physical fights and recently there was one where Masami got hospitalized due to injuries she obained from the fight. That's when her parents lost custody of her and since nobody could find local family, they asked me to take her in" the woman replied with a tired expression. Hisako looked at the woman, her golden blonde hair was tied back and her brown eyes looked very focused.

"Sheseemed so very depressed, , a bit sick too, could you please keep an eye on her/" Hisako nodded.

"I apparently attract happy blobs like flies to a cookie, once she hangs aound our group for a while, she should be OK" the woman laughed and gave Hisako a hug.

"Ah, i'm so proud of how far you've come! When we met you were such an angry six year old. Now you're one of the biggest helpers here!" Hisako smiled

"Thank you, Maori." she whispered. They finished making dinner and everyone was called down to dinner, the dinner table had a lifeof it's own, loudchatter, food being tossed, an occasional squirell or rabbit appearing, two adults, sixteen kids from age two to eighteen

"Ne, Hisako where's your roomie?" Yui asked.

"Probably still sleeping , Maori said she was sick" Hisako replied,Yui looked at Hisako and frownedas shelooked away. hisako patted her shoulder.

"I don't think it's that kind of sick, Yui."Hisako said with a soft smile, Yui nodded.

"We're dragging her to karaoke tomorrow" Yui mumbled before eating some more. After dinner, Hisako made a plate and bought it upstairs to her room, placing it on the night table before working on some home work. she got through math and Japanese as usual. Then came her English homework. At this point Hisako had her earplugs in as she listened to Dragonforce

"I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO ANSWER A DUCK THAT ASKED ME IF I HAVE A HOSE IT COULD BORROW FOR IT'S POOL! WHY DOES THIS HOMEWORK GOTTA BE THIS COMPLICATED?! AND WHAT DO I TELL A DUCK ASKING ME FOR GRAPES AT A BAKE SALE, WHAT IS A BAKE SALE?!" The English workbook Hisako was using was suddenlytaken up. Hisako looked up to see Masami reading it. Hisako blushed as she took her ear plugs out.

"Sorry about the noise." she mumbled. Masami shook her head slowly as she flipped through the book.

"Your English is so crappy" she said Hisako sighed. Masami then went to her bag and pulled out a note book. She handed it to Hisako. "Read Chapter 4 and 6, a duck is kamo, grapes are budou, and a bake sale is a minature bakery set outside as a fundraiser for a small ggroup.

"Why is a duck asking for grapesthere?"

"It's their way of testing to make sure you understand this stuff and know how to say you don't have grapes." Masami replied in a matter of fact tone, she went to the night table and picked up thecurry plate that had Hisako grimaced. Sheopened the journal and saw a table ofcontents. chapter 4 was Present Progressive tense, Chapter 6 was Auxillary Verbs. She opened to chapter 4 and found, a guitar tab, with words underneath.

"Play it on your guitar and put the words to it." Masami instructed. Hisako got her Jazzmaster then began playing the tune and the singing the words softly.

"Whoa," Hisako mumbled, nodding as she put the guitar down. "That beat, is catchy, I get it now! I know what I've been doing wrong! It makes so much more sense now! Thanks alot Masami!" Masami shrugged

"That's just how I learn, using music, I've done it for a while now."she said distantly. Hisako played chapter 6 before finishing her homework with a big grin on her face, she fell asleep hugging her guitar Masami had already fell asleep a while back.

The next morning Masami ate breakfast in the kitchen before heading back upstairs to get dressed. She was thinking about thestrange dream she had last night.

It was a dream she had at the hospital. When she had it in the hospital it featured many blurry people on a stage, the air was tense, she was trapped in someone's grip while someone went to pick up a guitar in the back. Her precious guitar she hadsaved up for her whole life to get, many nights of babysitting, many days of house cleaning for other people . . .No one was taking that guitar from her, it was the friend she cold go to and it would blow away all of her trouble. She yelled her dismay and brokeaway from the grips, grabbing her most precious treasure and then . . .she felt the most amazing release and peace she'devr felt slowly entering and flowing through her. then, when her whole body was filled with this peace, she let go of the world. Letting the peace become her everything, It was the most amazing feeling she could ask for. Last night the people weren't blurry and she recognized one of the people being Hisako

The moreshe thought of it, the more depressed she became thinking about how much the life she'd been living made her yearn for such peace.

"_I just met Hisako, if someone so recent is in that dream, maybe it's just a screwed up dream that just popped in my head, no meaning at all"_ she chuckled darkly, quietly, laughing off the hope the dream had given her. Suddenly she heard an amplified string of horribly off guitar chords. She jumped and looked to see it was a girl with pink hair playing Hisako's jazzmaster.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" she chimed loudly. finally an English workbook was thrown at the offending girl's face as Hisako jumped out of bed and ran around putting her school uniform on. The pinkette then looked at Masami and grinned bigly, saluting.

"How do you do? I'm Yui!" her tail wagged, she had a guitar on her back. Masami cocked an eye brow and looked at her.

"You, have a few screws loose, don't you?" she mumbled

"I've been telling her that for awhile Masami." Hisako replied as she redid her ponyrail

"Heehee, Hey, I'm gonna ask Hinata and Yuri to come karaoke with us after school!"

"Hinata? You mean that guy who's window you took out?" Hisako asked, Yui got mad

"You threw the ball, it's partially your fault too!" Yui yelled, Hisako gritted her teeth

"you asked to hit a home run, I had to throw it that hard" she argued. Masami sighed a quiet angry sigh and left the room with her guitar on her back. Yui ran after her , then passing Masami and grabbing her hand and kept running.

"To your new school we go!" Masami was annoyed now, but she had no choice but to let herself get pulled along, since she did not know the area. They arrived at the school and Yui took Masami to the principal's office. She and Hisako then went to their seperate class rooms. Masami was led to a class room.

" OK Class, could someone volunteer to help Masami get adjusted to the school for this week?" a hand shot up.

"My name is Yuri Nakamura, and I'll gladly help you out, Masami!" Masami shrugged before sitting down. Around her, people glaredat her

"She's so rude" "Did you see how she just shrugged off Nakamura's kind gesture like that?" they whispered. Masami rolled her eyes, this wasn't new to her at all. Life at home was horrible, to keep her sanity she had to become cold like this, and as a result people saw her as a rude ungrateful piece of trash. At lunch, Masami was about to leave when Yuri appeared right in front of her.

"Do you remember the SSS?"she whispered. Masami's face became full of anger.

"Look, I'm already dealing with plenty of annoying people, I on't need some weirdo asking me weird questions i'll find my on way around." she said before leaving. Yuri cocked an eye brow in Masami's direction. she then sighed and slowly walked out of he cherlassroom.

School ended and Masami left the room with Yuri behind her. yuiran up to them with Sekine and Irie.

"Masami chan! We're going to a karaoke lounge now, Yuri, can we go pick up Hinata and have him tag along with us?"

"Wa, Who the heck do you think you are just telling people what to do? I'm not in any mood to go to any karaoke lounge, i'm leaving." Masami replied before briskly walking off. yui frowned, looking down.

"Masami" Hisako called out, Masami looked back "Your English journal is in my bag,you want it? You gotta go with us to the lounge Masami clenched her fists then nodded

"Fine" she huffed. They went out to Hinata's house, Yuri helped Hinata into his wheelchair and they were off. They got to the lounge.

"OK!" Yui yelled, "Hinata, this is Hisako, Sekine and Irie, my friends who play baseball with me, Over there is Masami, Hisako's room mate! everyone this is Hinata, and Yuri."

"Yo!" Yuri yelled pumping her fist in the air,

"How're yall doing?" Hinata asked smiled.

"Alright guys, who wants to start this ?" Yuri asked looking at the song book.

"Irie, Yui, let's do this one! I wanna see how it goes!" Sekine yelled.

"I love this song!"Yui yelled.

"Me too, I'll try" Irie replied.

So they put on "Still Into You" by Paramore, and they proceeded to act like, well wild high school girls while singing this song, having the most fun with it they could, acting out the song with dramatic gestures.

"Damn, you guys really cut loose there" Yuri laughed Yui beamed.

"It's just funner this way" she smiled

"Yuri, you should sing the Haruhi Suzumiya theme song" Hinata laughed, yuri glared at her, then looked for something.

"This'll do" she said, putting on and singing Connect by ClariS. She delievered the song very strongly. yui then got a mic and put it in front of Hinata

"You next.' she said, Hinata gasped playfully

"Noo, it's my turn to goin the torturing spotlight? why don't you guys sing something else, you like doing it." Yui shook her head.

"Everyone has to do it" Yui smirked "Hisako and Masami are going after you." Hinata sighed and smiled

"Put on, We Are Young by FUN" Yuri did this and Yui held the mic for Hinata as he sang. For the most part he said the lyrics rather than singing it,but in a funny Arnold Schwartzniggre accent. even Masami started laughing halfway through. Yui saw this and beamed hugely

"Hinata?"

"Yes Yuri~?"

Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Nope, just cuttin loose, like Yui" Hinata grinned and so did Yui.

"Your turn" Hisako said to Masami who stood up with a small smile stillon her face. she put on the theme song for high School of the Dead. she didn't move much, she sang it amazingly though. Masami then gave the mic to Hisako who sang"Here's To never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne with lots of enthusiasm, but a heavy accent,

"Whoo! Let's sing something else Irie!"

"What should we sing?"

"You pick."

"Simple and Clean?"

"Yosh! LEt's do it!" they sing simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada with as much passion as they had enthusiasm earlier.

"Hinata!"

"Yeah Yui?"

"Let's do a duet?"

"Can I use my funny voice?"

"Sure!"

"Whoo!"

They sing the theme song for WataMote

Masami then picked the mic up and sang My Dearest with Hisako

"Nee, it's getting late" Yuri commented after a couple more songs ."We should go home now" Everyone agreed and they stood up strething and heading out.

"Hinata!"Yui yelled as everyone but Yuri and Hinata went the opposite direction. Yui ran to Hinata and hugged him

"Thank you, for helping cheer Masami up. Today was fun"

"Heehe, I should thank you for suggesting it, I don't get out much."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Definately" Hinata smiled.

**Long chapter with not so much to do with the couple in question, Next chapter will have much more to do with them Thank you for reading, hope you found some enjoyment in it please tell me what you think, I take critique of any kind! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo update! I am humbly greatful for all of the support this fic gets!**

The next day, Yui runs to Hinata's house

"HIIIII!" she yelled, entering his room, Hinata was looking out the window.

"Are you ignoring me now Hinata?!" Yui yelled angrily, Hinata looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, there's a game going on in the field, I love baseball, so I love watching these games." Yui smiled softly, letting out a little chuckle as she set her bag down.

"I love baseball too. My friends and I play for fun."

"Fun? So you aren't a team playing against other teams in tourtamwnts?" Hinata asked.

"No, our team is like our rock band, just for fun."

"I think you should pursue hose things, so you can play baseball and guitar as a career" Hinata said,

"I couldn't do both! I'd need to pick one!" Yui argued

"Which would you pick?" Hinata asked, Yui looked up.

"Guitar, I think." she replied, Hinata smiled at this, Yui hopped on the bed and they watched the game together.

"Man the Tigers always have the worse pitchers!" Hinata whined

"Of course, that's why they're such a bad team, the Robins on the other hand," Yui replied

"The Robins?! Do you have any idea how bad the average batting score on that team is?

"They have Keitaro though! He hits alot of home runs and he's so cute!"

"You moron! Are you really bringing looks into this?"

"Yes, it's important!"

"How so?"

"It makes everything you do look much better if you're good looking! It's part of the entertainment."

"This argument is ridiculous' Hinata mumbled hanging his head down.

"Hinata, you ready?" Yuri asked, entering the room with a syringe. Hinata sighed a big sigh. Yui then felt the bed vibrate a bit, she saw hinata shaking a bit. Yui saw this, she grabbed Hinata's hand

"Are you aalright, Hinata?" Yui asked, Hinata grimaced

"Yeah. I just hate this damn shot, but I gotta do it, go ahead please, Yurippe." he gripped Yui's hand tightly Yui giggled.

"Yurippe, what's up with that name?" Yui asked, Hinata smiled

"Yuri is my mom's name, I feel weird calling her Yuri. so I ca-ah" he was cut off when he felt the needle.

"Figured I'd do it when you were distracted to lessen the pain,did it help?" Yuri asked, bandaging the wound. Hinata nodded with a small smile.

"Crushing Yui's hand helped too, sorry Yui" Yui smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Hey, Hinata?" Yui asked, "Um, I don't mean to seem rude or anything but, wouldn't there be a cure for your injury by now?Some sort of damage reversal procedure?" Yui asked

"Too expensive" Hinata sighed "Nearly a hundred thousand bucks." Yui looked down

"Sorry to bring it up" she mumbled, Hinata shook his head

"I think about it sometimes" he smiled. Yui blushed and looked away, yuri left the room, Yui then went to her bag and got out a bagof candy and a bag of apple slices, taking them to hinata's bed and setting them down.

"Want some?" she asked, Hinata nodded, Yui grapped a pointy spear that was light pink and dropped it in Hinata's mouth. Hinata closed his mouth, and eyess, then smiled. Yui then did this with an apple slice. She kept doing this for acouple of minutes, while eating a candy piece occasionally.

"These candies" Yui began, "They're very precious to me."

"How so?"

"I live in a foster home, it's a nice family like enviorment. Sekine and Irie used to live there with Hisako and I but they were adopted. That's how the four of us met, in the foster home. I'll never forget how we found Irie."

_**It was a cloudy day, 6 years ago. Sekine Hisako and I were heading home.**_

_**"Hey, I'm worried about Irie, she's been out of school a whole week. Let's go checkon her."**_

_**"Sounds fun" I said, Hisako shrugged, Sekine led us to Irie's house. we knocked on the door and heard a bunch of people laughing, then this guy came out with only his boxers. he had a beer bottle in his hand.**_

_**"Little girls are joinin' our tea party?" he said in a high pitch voice. we backed away**_

_**"We came to talk to Irie." I said, the guy turned his head sideways.**_

_**"Who's that? Aw man," he chuckled" I've been messing with so many girls this week, she must be oneof them . . .was she the one who slapped me last nig-" Sekine ran in , scared, we decided to trust Hisako and follow her. adults surrounded us two, some had clothes some didn't. We tried to escape but we couldn't, these adults were staring at us with funnny faces, laughing, speaking weirdly,I just wanted to get out of there. Then sekine tugged at our shirts and she ran with us out of the group while these people just kept laughing before they kept on talking Sekine took us to a door with a chain and lock on the knob.**_

_**"Irie's in here! she sounds so quiet, she said she can only see some really bright light asked me for food, do you guys have any food?"**_

_**"I have apple slices" Hisako replied, getting off her backpack.**_

_**"I have candy" I added, doing the same.**_

_**"I'll call Maori, ask her what we should do" Sekone said, taking out her phone. Hisako and i slippped apple slices and candy drops through the door crack.**_

_**"My tummy, is a little warm, and happy now" Irie said, slowly**_

_**"It better be" I laughed, that's my secret stash of candy"**_

_**Thank you, everyone" Irie was crying now, "I do.t see th light anymore, I just see, a small light on the floor, but beyond that, beyond this door, I know it's you. You guys, are all the happiness I need" We all beamed at each other. **_

_**We just heard Irie grunt at first, then we heard her quietly ask for more. Suddenly the door busted open, as Kai, Maori's husband came in the door.**_

_**"The fuck is wrong with you screw ups?" he asked. Soon he was infront of the door too.**_

_**"Hey, sekine's friend, can you move?" he asked**_

_**"a little" Irie said quietly**_

_**"Get away from the door" he said, a minute later Irie cold be heard saying "done" very softly Kai then stepped back, before delivering a stong swift kick to the door. We then saw Irie, on the floor, pale as a cloud, her eyes were a bit out of focus, her mouth in a small open smile,her hair was a was crying Sekine ran to her, Kai picked Irie up. Some people were then in the hall with a stretcher. I panicked automatically,**_

_**"She's gonna be Ok you guys" Kai said to us. As kids we found that hard to believe, but nope, she did recover quickly and moved into Sekine's room at the foster home.**_

"That's, pretty cool" Hinata said, as Yui gave him another pieceof candy. Yui

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a dream?" Yui asked,Hinata looked at her funny.

"A dream?"

"Something you hope to do despite beingbed ridden." Yui explained

"Definetly to be happy. That's it, if I can be happy my whole life, despite my handicap, so I can say I don't regret having been born, that will be enough for me." Yui looked at him, then beamed

"Buzzzz" she said while shaking his shoulder.

"Buzzz?" he asked

"I hit you with my happy beam, so now I must help you keep your happiness intact." Hinata laughed

"Just give me candy drops every day and I'll be happy." Yui glared at him and pouted

"That's lame" she said Hinata chuckled.

"I was just kidding, quite honestly, I just need you to be you and I'll be happy, just seeing your enthusasticself alot, being yourself, that's all Ineed to be happy." Yui blushed looking the other way.

"That's even lamer.' she mumbled Hinata smiled looking at her.

_Yui, you haven't changed at all, I promised you I'd marry you no matter what handicap you had, because I adored you as a person,you alone became my happiness, as long as you stay the person you are, the Yui I know, I'll be more than content._

**Done! Thank you for your reading and support! hope you liked it! More fluffiness to come! Yay! Please review~!**


	4. Special Announcement! Please Read

I'm American.

I like anime just like you do.

People all around the world like anime.

I met a guy, a curious fellow, he's weird and likes to count a lot.

We found out we both like Fuko Ibuki from Clannad and became Fuko Buddies.

Yeah, he's a cool buddy, fun to talk to, he's just like any of us.

noobs lives halfway 'cross the world from me

and alot of you.

In a land where the culture is so very different,

but beautiful.

We may live in lands of different culture,

however though anime we became friends as if we were next door neighbors.

No matter who we are though, we are all made of water.

The land Noobs lives on got hit by water,

way too much of it.

When people knock other people down, their friends pick them up.

So now, when Noobs andmany other awesome people are knocked down,  
let's pick them back up.

Please donate anything you canto help these people in the phillipines out.

Don't havea job?

Please pray for them,

andpass this link around,

Spread the word,

inform your friends,

let's help our kind get back up.

Typhoon-Haiyan-paid-search?campaign=113655247&gclid=CNnFmsCq5boCFUkV7AodMVYA6g


	5. Chapter 4

**Herro, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Yuri walked up one afternoon to Hinata's room. Yui'd been friends with Hinata for three months, they'd do various things together, from watching baseball from Hinata's window or te bleachers in the park, to Yui taking Hinata to big department stores to look around and joke about different things. Whatever they did, they always talked with each other, they'd argue a lot, but they also laughed together too. Yui was usually all Hinata talked about,and when Yuri mentioned the SSS the conversation would always turn to Yui While it was as annoying as one'd imagine at times, Yuri had to admit, it was nice seeing Hinata as happy as he was.

Yuri got to Hinata's room and saw he was staring out of the window, but without the light smile he usually had.

"You alright?" Yuri asked.

"Yui hasn't been here in a week, I'm kinda worried about her." he said.

"So, let's find her then." she suggested before running to get her laptop. "She lives in a foster home in this area, it should be a breeze finding it." She began typing commands in the laptop,

"Found it!" she exclaimed. "Honda residence, now just to get directions . . .done! Let's go!" she exclaimed. She got hinata's wheelchair from under his bed and got him in. They then got to the stairs, Yuri pushed a button and the stairs disolved into a ramp Yuri took Hinata down and they left. Walking throughthe ttown they suddenl heard some arguing.

"Naoi,the foster home most certainly is not that way! I would know, I lived there once!"

"I understand Yuzuru-nii but you don't remember how to get there, so I think we should go this way." Hinata and Yuri saw it was indeed Otonashii Yuzuru and Ayato Naoi, Naoi was holding a map at a distance,inspecting

"Whoo! Otonashi! How you doing?!" Hinata yelled.

"Naoi when I walked home from elementary school, I distinctly remember passing by that convinience store heading the opposite direction, so it can't be that way." Yuzuru explained calmly.

"I'm sorry Yuzuru but going that way would lead us to the base ball park and the edge of town, not to our destination.

"Yo" an impaitent Yuri inserted.

"Look, Naoi the ball park is that way , I go that way to get to the hospital, are you sure your map is accurate?"

"I know it is! Google Maps Has never failed me!"

"Yes, but you see Naoi, you put in the wrong house number and screwed the whole map up." Yuri said , now holding Naoi's map while looking at hers.

"Yurippe!" both boys yelled.

"So you guys do remember! that's great! It's been so long, Naoi, Otonashi!" Yuzuru flinched.

"I haven't heard that name in forever, seriously, my name is Ayato Yuzuru now."

"You two are related now?" Hinata asked

"Hinata!" Yuzuru exclaimed. "Well, no, Naoi's family adopted me seven years ago. It's probably a good thing we found you today though." Yuzuru replied.

"Why today?" Yuri asked.

"Well," Yuzuru began nervously, Naoi cut him off with his hand, sighing.

"Soo, I kinda tried to hypnotize two of the girls from that band that was in the AfterLife, yeeeeeah they kinda just forgot everything , including their name." Hinata gasped, then became angry

"You fucking idiot!" Hinata yelled at Naoi, "one of them was Yui wasn't it?" Naoi smirked

"What if one was?" he asked, putting his face inches from Hinata's , who now was gritting his teeth hard.

"Naoi! Stop it!" Yuzuru yelled. "No, Hinata, it was the bassist and the drummer. We ran into them one day, Naoi offered them the ability to remember their past lives, they accepted the offer and, well this happened." Hinata calmed down, now his face was full of worry.

"So Yui must be trying to help them, we were worried because Yui stopped showing up at my house. We ve met here, she usually stops by everyday, soher not showing up for a week worried me, we were going to the foster home"

"Yeah, we were gonna see if we could help those two girls out, since this was my fault." Naoi sighed.

"Don't try to hypnotize them." Yuri replied as they started walking again

"I won't!" Naoi yelled back "Maybe if they see me agan, that'll help." they eventually got to the foster home.

"Looks like they remodeled a bit, it's still pretty nostalgic, seeing this house again." Yuzuru smiled. They rang the door bell and a seven year old boy ran to the door and openedit,before running off yelling "Where is the First Aid Kit?!' Yuzuru imediately ran after the boy, hoping the first aid kit was where it had always been when he lived there. Through all of this, loud crying could be heard. Yri, Naoi and hinata looked andsaw it was Yui who was crying, layed curled in a ball, while her body shook violently, her hands held the sides of her head.

"Yui!, Hey, what happened? Yui!" Hinata yelled, no response, "What's the heck?!" Hinata asked

"PTSD." Yuri replied monotonously. Hinata looked back at her quickly, then shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, i seriously doubt that-"

"Hinata, I know this. I had it in my past life for years after that damn robbery." Yuri countered, just then the little boy and Yuzuur ran up stairs.

Hinata jerked his head forward as hard as he could which resulted in him falling off his chair, then proceeded to roll to Yui, relying onhis stomach muscles, the process was painfully slow, but he got there.

"Yui, it's Ok,I'm right here,nothing bad is going to happen." he said with confidence, Yuri walked over and put one of his arms around Yui.

"Thank you." Hinata said, after turning his head toward Yuri who nodded while walking up stairs, Naoi followed her. They saw a couple of kids peering into a room, they went there and saw Yuzuru putting bandages on Masami who was on the ground, her body was cut everywhere, leaking blood, she was unconcious. yuri then saw a knife on what she believed was Masami's bed, she imediately walked to Masami's side, opposite of Yuzuru.

"Hand me some bandages and antibiotic." she said, Yuzuru did this , she began by wiping the blood away, applying the antibiotic to the cuts and wrapping bandages around areas of torn skin.

"Naoi, could you please make something for iwasawa, she's gonna need to eat a good meal to make up for the blood she lost." Yuzuru requested. Naoi nodded

"Hey, you guys, leadme to thekitchen." he said to the kids who obeyed and they left.

"Hey" a voice whispered, Yuzuru and yuri looked and saw Iwasawa had opened her eyes. Yuri blinked and her face then turned into a sad expression with worryat her "I-Iknow, I screwed up. I, I know Yuri, you're really mad at me, because this is how you, died in the past life." Yuri looked away, gritting her teeth, she squeezed Iwasawa's arm harder.

"Everything's gonna be OK, so don't worry guys" Yuzuru inserted, smiling hugely, Masami looked at him and smiled

"Mr. Amnesia!" she said Yuzuru sighed,

"My name is Ayato Yuzuru, you can call me Yuzuru." Iwasawa nodded before slowly getting up.

"My parents were just as bad in this life, always fighting, they almost killed me again in one of those fights. I was so depressed though, I was lonely, felt no kid could understand me and what I went through, so I was alone at school too, so,I rarely found any kind of happiness, I met the people here, who turned out to be Girls DeMo, they wanted to be my friend,along with a girl named Yui and you two, but I still had allof those painful memories and damage from all of the shit that went down in this life, and, this happened . . ." Iwasawa finished as she sat there. Yuri patted her on the shoulder

"You, aren't planning on doing that again, are you?" she asked

"Of course not, I, remember the Battlefront now, and the band's here, they'll remember eventually right? even before that, just hanging out with them will be awesome."

"Heh, yeah, they'll defiently remember" Yuzuru said with confidence " When i got here, there was just Hisako and Sekine, Hisako had a lot of anger, from her family having fallen apart, due to a nasty divorce, but Sekine and I helped her cope with it, a little after that Yui came, she had major Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but eventually she stopped having frequent flashback fits and slowly was able to enjoy life as the Yui we know now and lastlythe girls found Irie who had almost died from neglect . As I hung out with them, I slowly but surely was able to remember the battlefront. by the time I was adopted,I fully remembered the Afterlife and what happened before then."

"I'm back!" Naoi said, entering the room with aplate of fish on rice, he gave it to Iwasawa who nodded in thanks "That girl who was crying calmed down and is sleeping in the hallway with Hinata, she's hugging him. Soo, what the heck happened?" he asked, Iwasawa put her plate down, looking away, she began explaining.

"I was really depressed, started cutting myself. When I did, the pain was all I could think about! i couldn't see or hear anything else, then the memories of the Battlefront came back to me, I cuteven more trying to get id of what I thought wasjust dillusionary. When i came to I saw that Yui had grabbed the arm with the knife in it, she was yelling, begging me to stop cutting myself. I just froze, she ran off with her hands on her head, yeah, I really screwed up."

"From the one picture I saw of her mom, you do resemble her to a degree, her mom gave her life to save Yui from being hit by a car. Yui saw her body right after, she must have remembered that when she saw you all cut up, and that's why she reacted like that. She had alot of these episodes when we were little, they'd happen randomly back then, nothing really triggered them. She'll be fine" he said with a smile, Iwasawa nodded.

"So, what happened after I left the Battlefront?" she asked.

Hinata was looking down with a small smile as Yui slept in his arm. Admittingly it wasn't easy learning that Yui had PTSD, but he was happy when he found that him talking to her allowed her to calm down and fall asleep.

"Hey, what happened?" he heard a voice ask, he looked and saw it was Hisako.

"She had a PTsd attack for some reason."

"Damn, she hasn't had one in three years, how the heck did it happen ?" She asked

"Dunno,but she's OK now.

"We were trying to help Sekine and Irie who got amnesia all of a sudden,I sent Yui to get our guitars, she never came back." she said,

"I wonder what's going on upstairs, they've been gone for a while too" Hinata said

"I'll go look I guess"she mumbled, shewent upstairs and imediately identified Yuri's voice. Hisako went to the room and saw Masami bandaged up, looking curiously at Naoi who had just gotten into a bowing posistion.

"I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did.

"Umm, sorry, I don't even know you and what did you do?" she asked.

"He was the vice president at the Battlefront school, he was trying to help Irie and Sekine remember their past lives, by hypnotizing them, he ended up erasing their memories" Yuzuru explained.

"So you did this to them." Hisako whispered angrily.

"Yo! Hisako! Long time no see!"Yuzuru excalimed

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Hisako yelled.

"I, I just wanted to help them!" Naoi protested, Hisako slapped him

"They and their families are having to go through so much because of you! Their parents are worried they won't ever be the same! What the hell were you trying to help them do that was worth them forgetting even their names?!"

"I- I was, I . . . I don't know how to answer that . . ." Hisako was about to punch Naoi

"Hisako, stop it." Iwasawa said.

"You, you wouldn't get it!" Hisako yelled back

"I get it" Yuzuru whispered. " I know it hurts Hisako, i feel it too, you're right, it wasn't worth what happened, but none of us knew that was going to happen. naoi hypnotized me and it actually helped me a bit. We're not sure what happened with Skine and Irie, this wasn't intended though." Hisako gritted her teeth, tears pouring down her eyes.

"He wanted them to remember." a voice explained, everyone looked back and saw Yui standing at the door.

"Remember what?" Hisako whispered, looking away.

"I, I'm not exactly sure, but, I remember one day, my mom woke up crying with this, knowing smile on her face. She grabbed me into a hug, saying we had lived a life before this one, where I was trapped, I couldn't move at all. She was so happy that wasn't the casenow When she died, she died with that smile on her face. When I met Hinata, it didn't really click with me at first, but I realized he had that smile too, and he used it other times we were together too. Then I remembered Yuzuru had that smile as he waved goodbye to us the day he left with his new family," She pointed at Naoi. "I remember seeing you, you had that same smile too. So, I'm guessing you all know about this other life too. Heh, you can keep it. I don't want to remember if remembering costs me the risk of loosing my memories of this life, it's too precious to me. "

" I remember it too now." Iwasawa started. "I didn't talk to you in it, but I know that we were all,very happy, to have lived that life, it was so much fun. all I can say is, don't be afraid of it. Like Yuzuru and Yuri, I'm sure you'll come to remember it on your own soon, you too Hisako." Hisako's mouth twisted at this, she walked out of the room, Yui looking back sadly before following her.

"We should get going." Yuri said standing up,

"Yeah, let's go Naoi' Yuzuru said, they got up and walked out. Yuri and Iwasawa went down stairs, stopping halfway down.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"Why would you be? " Hinata asked

"I've never played this for anybody, I always played this when I was alone, to cheer myself up when PTSD or just memories of my mom were bringing me down, and when I think about the song, it's kind of a downer." she said looking at her guitar she had grabbed from her room.

"Well, hey, I, I have those days too, when I miss my folks, so it would probably be a song I could relate to, and that's the point of music, right? To relate yourself, the music maker with the rest of the world, to show what's on yor mind, what's in your heart As a friend, I'd love to find that out." Yui looked at Hinata, then nodded.

"Hey, Yurippe, Masami, you can stop hiding on the stairs."Yui said loudly, they got down and went inthe hall where Yui and Hideki were. Iwasawa bowed deeply

"I'm sorry about today, I promise you ir won't ever happen again!' she said quickly.

"How, can I trust that you won't do it again?" Yui said, staring into Masami's eyes.

"Remembering the AfterLife, it gave me hope, something I didn't have before today. I know that doesn't make sense to you but . . ." Yui sighed, then stood up and patted Masami's shoulder

"Left side, second door on the right."

"Huh?" Masami asked

"If you're feeling down, my room is always open! I have little kids waking me up at three AM sometimes because they're sad, I tell them all to talk to me since Maori and Kai have enough to deal with. So when you're sad, you can go to my room and talk to me instead of a stupid knife, from the stairs you turn left and it's the second door on your right. Acouple of tears fell down Masami's face,she wiped them away.

"Thank you."Masami said with a smile. Yui sat down again, getting her fingers in posistion on her guitar

"This is, My Most Precious Treasure."

**Done! Yay! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Please review! I come up with these plots in my head and play them out fully in my head. I only write them down to hear what other people think. **

**Whoa, interesting idea I just had (I wouldn't write it, but it'sa random idea.**

**Pokemon:**

**Noda as Ash Ketchum**

**Yurippe as Misty**

**Matsushita as Brock**

**Yui and Hinata as Team Rocket**

**Otonashii as a bland gary Oak, because he and Noda are rivals! XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Although there is goodreason thatthis story sort if went on hiatus (****it's back now****) i will apologize for making you wait, so, sorry!e reason this story went on hiatus is because i just had no idea what I wanted to do with it, I knew how how I wanted it to end,but was not sure how I wanted keep going from the last chapter, which at the time I hated how it turned out, now it's not so bad when I reread it. So, i hope you enjoy it!**

Yui struck the last chords of tthe song, afterwards the hall was silent.

"Your guitar rhythm is as crappy as ever when you try to multi task with singing." Hisako said, standing in the stairway, "For a first song you wrote though, that's pretty damn good." she walked walked upstairs.

"that song, had somuch emotion put into it . . ." Iwasawa began, "The off guitar playing didn't bother me at all"

"that' a pretty powerful ballad you got there." Yuri pouted and turned his face away

"god does not hate this song" he said.

"He won't admit it, but he was really touched by the song" Yuzuru whispered to Yui. "we both shed manlytears, isn't that right Naoi?" Yuzuru asked , Naoi glared at the redhead.

"I'll always be here if you need comforting Yuzuru" Hinata offered

"Are you SURE you're not . . ." Yuzuru asked

" This is really getting old you know!" Hinata yelled back. Suddenly Hinata's body froze as it felt a pair of soft lips gently press themselves on his cheek a moment later, they left. Hinata looked to Yui , her arms loosely wrapped around his arm. as she smiled while blushing. Hinata was comepletley taken aback at first, but he then smiled andd put his head on Yui's.

"Welp judging by Hinata's reaction to what Yui did, we can finally confirm that Hinata is not gay." Yuri declared.

"Thank you!" Hinata yelled

"However, he could be bi." Yuri finished

"What the hell?!" Hinata yelled back. Yui began mentally panicking

"Gahh, m-maybe I shouldn't have done thatt, I mean, I really like you Hinata, but what if Yuri had those kind of feelings too? She'd been with you for a long time and-"

"I-I just threw up in my mouth a little" Yuri inserted.

"Heh, don't worry Yui, Yuri definetly doesn't like Hinata like that" Yuzuru explained "She's into this guy that hates my guts and swings a hallberd arou-"

"Hinata we're going home now." Yuri declared. She helped Hinata into his wheelchair

"Don't worry Yuri, we'll find Noda soon!" Hinata declared.

'I, I don't care about that"

"You're getting tsundere, i'm pretty sure you do like hi- OWWW bonkng a quadruplegic in the head like that should be illegal!"

"If it was I'd still do it." and they were out. Yuzuru gave Yui a number

"Here, you can call us if you need anything. Also, I'm at the hospital everyday, visiting my girlfriend , her room is 502, you may visit whenever, even if I'm not there, she'd love the company.

'Oh yeah, Sekine and Irie are visiting a therapist next week for help with their amnesia, so we can stop by." Yui offered.

"i- , I'll think of something to try and help them!" Naoi said. "This is my fault."

"You were only trying to help" Yui mumbled as she stood up and went upstairs

"Well, see ya" Yuzuru sighed, as the only person left, Iwasawa nodded and the boys left.

"I just hope everything will turn out OK . . ." Iwasawa mumbled before heading upstairs

A week later Irie and Sekine, along with their families, Hisako, Iwasawa, and Yui made their way through the hospital. They arrived in the waiting room and checked in

"I'm sorry, the doctor wants to talk to Sekine and Irie alone for now, not even family is allowed in there, but that may changedepending on how far they get, so please stay in this area." she said

"Best of luck you two!" Iwasawa cheered

"Thanks, I guess. . ." Sekine replied as they went in. Half an hour later the door opened from the doctord' offices to the waiting room.

"Why are you guys here?" Hinata asked as Yuri wheeled him out

"Sekine and Irie are in there." Yui replied, Hinata nodded.

"Sorry Hinata, I got lots of homework today, so we gotta go home now"

"I can take him home if he wants to stay." Yui volunteered "We'll be here a while, after Sekine and Irie get out, we're gona see Yuzuru and his girlfriend in the hospital."

"I can pull an all nighter." Yuri said automatically, she plopped down with a big smile and lots of excitement in her eyes. everyone in the room looked confused, Hinata laughhed

"Gee Yurippe, for all you know Kanade may not recognize us, she might bein a coma-"

"I'll make her rememberif she can't . A coma though . . . Damn it Hinata keep your pessimism to yourself!"

"Did Kanade come after I left?" Iwasawa asked.

"No, Kanade is Angel." Yuri said brightly

""I find it perplexing that you are so excited to see her."Iwasawa said with a cocked eye brow, Yuri nodded

"It took a while but we became friends, we figured she wasn't really an enemy. She was a normal girl with a normal name. Dunno about her regret though.

"My regret, " a voice said softly, Yuri looked over to see Yuzuru with an arm around Kanade's back to steady her "Was that I couldn't thank the person who's heart was donated to me to allow me to live out my youth. That is why Yuzuru had amnesia when he got to the AfterLife, so that he didn't realize he had no personal regret and move on. that is what i predict happened anyway."

"Kanade~!" Yuri yelled while giving her a big hug.

"Hello Yuri, it's good to see y-youno-ow stop squi-shing me" Kanade replied Yuri let go

"Ah, sorry."

"Wasn't Yui gonna be here?" Yuzuru asked

"She and Hisako got called in to the doctor's office." Sekine's stepmom said. The woman was sitting on the edge of her seat, bags under her eyes marked nights of little to no sleep.

"weren't we gonna go see you guys?"Iwasawa asked

"We were walking and heard your voices

"Resistance ?" Yui asked. the doctor nodded

"When I ask questions that require them to remember, they say they can't answer those questions." the doctor replied, she looked like a normal person, blomde hair in a fashionable up do, wearing glasses , she had blue eyes.

"it's weird, " Irie injected "When we try to remember, our brains seem to not want to think about it anymore .. ." Sekine nodded

"For now, i'm predicting as time goes by, they'll want to remember enough to overcome this. Now, I need to speak with you and these girls parents, lets go to the waiting room."

Hisako, Yuzuru and Yui looked shocked and sad, iwasawa looked shocked, Sekine and Irie looked confused,their parents looked either outraged, sad, confused, or a mix of the former.

"You want them to go back to the adoptiion home?!" Sekine's mom yelled, "What's wrong with our home? What's wrong with them staying with us?!"

"Nothing" the doctor replied."From these reports you have been no lessthanexceptional role models and caretakers, my reasoning for this request is that if these girls go bavk to the place where they spent most of their recallable lives in,they'll have the biggest chance of remembering their pasts. this arrangement, of course, will beonly temporary, however I cannot tell you how long it will go on for. It all depends how long it takes these two to remember who they are."

"What if they're afraid to remember?!' Hisako asked "some stranger suddenly hypnotized them, yeah they agreed to it but they had no idea what they'd discover,and then they realized something really tragic or painful happenedin their pasts and became afraid to remember it? So maybe they just blocked everything out?"

"That isn't a new idea." The doctor replied." One's desires battling their fears. These girls want to remember, but maybe deep down they're afraid as you said. They just have to use their desire to remember to overcome their fear. That is courage, and as their closest friends, you in the foster home are the best people for them to be around, the best place for them to be." She went back into her office.

A few weeks passed, with little improvement. the house, to the twogirls with amnesia, felt like a closed up library filled with imnformation they could not accsess. and it was depressing for everyone. Yui sat at her desk, wanting to think of something they could do to get their minds off the amnesia problem. once Sekne deemed yuidragging everyone to karaoke as a simple gimmick to trigger their memory that wasn't working, she refused to go, making it seem pointless to drag Irie therealone.

Irie on the other hand was insisting that in order to remember their pasts, she and sekine must look deep in themselves to findwhat they fear and courageously climb over the fear, and so she's locked herself many a times for countless hours in her room to try and do this, to her prankster room mate's annoyance.

Yui opened the drawer of her desk to look for some guitar tabs for them to play over to find her stuff had been replaced, by a , yui's room mate, ran to the confused teen

"Ahh! onee chan! Please, please don't tell anyone about this! I'll do anything you ask!" she begged.

"As long asit doesn't bother anyone and you take care of it, it may stay. now where is my stuff?"Naomi glomped her "Onee-chan"before running to their closet, Yui took the kitten out

"Our room is your room." she said happily as she set the kitty gave her a boxwith the drawer's former contents. Yui saw thestuff on the bottom was, of course , now on over by temptation, Yui began looking at the stuff , one thing caught her eye.

"This could be an interesting topic." she said. She ran off, asked Sekine, Irie, Hisako and Iwasawa to meet in Hisako's room, ten minutes later, everyone sat in Hisako's room on the beds or on the floor.

"So what's up?" Iwasawa asked, Yui took a big sigh before starting.

"A lawsuit was made for the accident that killed my mom and it left me with 7,500,000 yen. I have no idea what to do with it." she said pathetically.

"Yui?"

"Yes Hisako?"

"I want you to sit there and think very hard aboutwhat you just said. You have that kind of money, and you don't know what to do with it?" Yui sighed

"I don't want to just live on it. I realized I want to dedicate it to my mom in a sense, do something with it that will make her proud."

"Do something only Yui would do then," Iwasawa suggested. "Use the money for something you hold close to your heart." Yui nodded, then thought for a few moments

"Hmm, how much would spinal surgery cost?"

"A hundred grand" Yuri replied, everyone lookedup, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"What's up?" Iwasawa asked

"The usual, oh and Hinata is downstairs having eye sex with the baseball playoff on TV, that's why he demanded I take him here, there's no TV in our house."Yuri sat next to Iwasawa on her bed.

"So what's with thesudden interestin spinal surgery?" Yuri asked. Yui explained the situation.

"Yeah, the goverment only offered us afraction of the cost for spinal surgery. I can find out how much that is exactly , but it most likely won't be enough." Yuri offered

"I have apart time job I'll save up!" Yui volunteered.

"This," Iwasawa began, "could be a great oppurtunity to start a band. We can do gigs in the weekend, split the money and Yui can use her share to add towards the surgery costs. It canalso help Sekine and Irie remember everything, "

"That, actually sounds kinda fun' Hisako offered in amatter of fact tone

"Worth a try!"Irie chimed.

"I guess" Sekine nodded.

"Alright!" Yui yelled, "This'll be so awesome!" she jumped up then gasped

"Yuri! No matter what, you can't tell hinata about this, this is gonna be an awesome surprise!" yuri shrugged, then smiled

"Yeah, OK, but you know this will take at least a year to earn that kind of money, right?" Yui froze comepletely

"Ah, that's true, no problem! it'llbe worth it in the end! Oh! Umm," Yui bowed as deeply as she could "Thank you, bandmates, for your generous assistance.

"We're earning ourselves money, so we get plenty out of it too"Hisako said with asmirk.

"More importantly though,going arouynd, performing as a band wil be amazing." Iwasawa commented.

"What're we gonna call ourselves?" Sekine asked. Iwasawasmirked.

"How does Girls Dead Monster sound?"


	7. Survey Participate to recieve Cookies

**OK,soo, i wanna rewrite one of my stories, (previous stories.) I either want to make a much more fleshed out version of that Important day 9The oneshot I did where everyone was in the train wreck) or a edgieer, possibly more emotional version of chaotichealing (The story with the catapults and sekine being in a gang and everyone running around the city)**

**Please vote through a message to meor review to this story which story you'd loke to see remade~! Please vote by Sunday, so i may begin writing on Monday~!**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Also I'll take this time to announce that I WILL take requests,fro any anime i've seen, so you may start requesting (Hint: I've seen alot of anime of various genres 3)**


End file.
